


Sea colors

by Goocar



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jack Sparrow, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mental Anguish, Omega Jack, Pirate Will Turner, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goocar/pseuds/Goocar
Summary: Will and Elizabeth set out to find Jack after the omega ran away from them because of conflicting feelings.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Kudos: 49





	Sea colors

**Author's Note:**

> i really love omega Jack, he deserves love! and our dear Will w Elizabeth are willing to give, he is bad with feelings but with them is a melted butter

Will Turner considered himself a lucky man. He was born alpha in a displaced family, he was a bastard boy without a father, but his status was average due to his second gender. When he met Elizabeth, his love for her gradually grew to become too great to contain, he loved her as the sea loves the moon, he knew she was his destined companion.

Until then he teamed up with the infamous pirate captain Jack Sparrow. They both lived an adventure together with many hills and climbs to be victorious in the end and save Elizabeth.

Yeah, he was hopelessly in love with Jack too.

Sparrow was nicknamed by him and his beautiful companion from its beginning and end. It was he who helped him to follow Elizabeth's tracks, just as he was the one who put the doubt in the couple's heart about loving someone else.

And it wasn't long before they took on the devastating feeling that it was to love a second person.

Jack, however, was astute at dodging these feelings initially, which he considered a newly discovered island. Gradually, he accepted that his heart as locked as a safe at the bottom of the ocean was opened by those two people.

Jack was eccentric, he lived like the waves and didn't care if he was taking advantage of someone or not, he was a fox ready for opportunities. Will didn't think he would ever like people like that, but there he was, biting the pirate's neck one day that certainly surprised him when he turned out to be omega. One day Jack would change his head to Commodore, the next he was curled up in his bed next to Elizabeth, the two omegas sharing heat while the alpha made a point of enjoying the scene.

Will and Elizabeth never lied when they let Jack disappear into the sea on the day of his execution. Their place was between Jack and Commodore.

Jack was an astute omega, free as the sea. They split up for a few years when Will became involved in saving his father. Will and Elizabeth were half empty, since they hadn't seen Jack in a long time, Elizabeth's omega whimpered with longing and Will growled alone at night without knowing if his mate was safe, his bite throbbed.

Then he was swallowed by Craken. Will never felt such pain in his life, even after learning that Jack was trapped in Dave Jones' trunk. Jack's bite was not even felt and it bothered him like hell. Elizabeth was constantly distressed and Will spent his little time with her comforting her, but the atmosphere between them was strange.

And, God, when they both saw Jack get off the ship loaded with crabs, it didn't take long to run up to him. Elizabeth chained him in a tight hug and stole a kiss from his lips. Everything just made them more agonized, because Jack thought everything was a dream, maybe they even saw the brilliance of some tears.

"We are here, Jackie."

Will ran his hand over the dreads carefully before pulling Sparrow's lips almost urgently, his alpha fleeing because Jack's bite was felt again. Burning with anxiety.

When Will was aboard Cutler Beckett's ship, he remembered one of his few perfect but numerous nights for a pirate's life.  
He, in the captain's cabin, Captain Jack's, with his companions, Elizabeth with all her splendor welcoming him inside, a thin layer of sweat and low moans while Jack kept her calm with his breathtaking sweet kisses, hugging Your breasts.

It was his routine, and Will had the perfect image of the two omegas sharing his period with breathless, satisfied faces. With Jack already having a dose of himself inside him, now his attention was on making the beautiful Elizabeth lose her mind.

And she came with a muffled cry from Will's lips, her hair being stroked by Jack, who after the knot loosened he lay down between them and was hugged tightly, so much so that Elizabeth's head rested above hers and touched the Will, who covered them both protectively, Sparrow's face resting on his racing chest.

It was the perfect image, it was the last one he thought of before losing consciousness when Dave Jones' blade crossed his heart, and the first to think when he emerged from the depths as the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

He spent his day on the island with his wife. Yes, wife, Barbossa married them on that deck in the middle of the fight. It was not at all luxurious, but for the two of them who could die at any second, it was perfect.

He was unable to say goodbye to Jack, who had long since disappeared into the immensity of the sea. He didn't understand, but he kept the pain to himself. He was doomed now.

\- - -

Henry finally appeared on the ship's deck after spending some time talking to Carina.

"I need to see Jack now."

"Please tell him that I appreciate what he did."

"I will say. Good night, Miss Barbossa. ”

"I say the same, Mr. Turner."

When Henry passed the captain's cabin, he recognized the smell of anesthetic, wet towels and rum. Taking the liberty of entering the room, he was surprised to see a shirtless Jack and a glass of rum being sewn by Gibbs.

There were marks on Jack's hips, more than marks, but deep cuts like bear scratches. Four of them on each side. Jack seemed to notice her presence, but he remained oblivious to her as he stared at the wall with an expression of pain through the needle piercing his skin and taking the rum. Henry was quiet for a few moments.

"When..."

“Why, boy. We all saw Jack facing Salazar with his crew, didn't we? ” Henry frowned.

"I don't remember a moment when he was hit by bear claws." Henry snorted and put his hands on his hips. Jack smiled, as did his mother. Henry's patience was already falling when his mind seemed to light up.

"It would be possible ... Jack, Salazar ..." Jack was silent. He didn't deny it and Gibbs sighed.

“Look, son, this is not unusual, not in this business, nor for Jack. Let him rest, will you? ”

"I could have it." Jack snorted. This was something he was unable to mirror from his father or mother. Offering to care for strangers. Even your captain.

Gibbs shrugged and left while Henry pulled out his chair.

"This ... is not the first time."

"Not." Henry looked stunned. “Stop worrying, boy. He didn't get into me. ”

Henry blushed as he watched Jack take the last sip of the rum and lay on his back to Turner. Henry was unable to count how many minutes passed.

"It is true? Did your mother never say anything about me at all? ” Jack murmured, Henry was slow to understand.

"I told you, neither my mom or dad talked about a mean and vile pirate who is supposed to be your friend." Henry replied normally.

Silence.

"Well ... Good, by the way. They wouldn't want to be hunted by people who want this pirate's head. ”

Henry no longer addressed Jack or Jack to Henry even when they left Henry and Carina on the island where his mother lived. He was not surprised when the pearl was miles away when the flying Dutchman emerged from the sea, with his father released from the curse.

\- - -

A year later, Jack had anchored at a port to loot some cans of rum, in fact, at the time he was negotiating one of them with one of the island's illegal traders.

“Mr. Captain."

"Yes? Mr. Gibbs? ”

"They are here, sir, on the other side of the island, they are probably anchoring." Jack immediately looked away.

“Get as much rum as you need. We'll be out in two minutes. To the deck! Filthy cockroaches! ”

Gibbs nodded quickly as he watched Jack cross the square to go to the wooden dock quickly.

Jack stopped short when he arrived at the beginning of the pier and had already warned his precious pearl when he saw the people he most wanted to drive away. Will and Elizabeth were waiting for him. And they didn't give him a chance to run away when they ran to him.

"Jack!"

Before he said anything, his lips were taken by a strong kiss. He couldn't help but match the omega that had grabbed his face. His instinct screamed more than anything.

Still, he felt betrayed. He stepped away and wiped his sleeve over his mouth, taking two good steps away safely when Will stepped forward.

"Don't come close!"

The silence reigned. Until a voice was heard.

"I'll let you two talk."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Will replied before Jack screamed purely upset. “Treacherous traitor! You tricked me! ”

"Jack, calm down."

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Jack, you are our companion! We love you. We have been chasing you for a year and we only found you now, because no ship is a match for the speed of the pearl. ”

"Jack, you abandoned us." Will spoke for the first time, Elizabeth let out a startled breath when the alpha's face was hit with a slap.

"Go away."

"Not." Will did not look shaken.

“Jack, you are sick away from us. Look at your face, dark circles appear even with the shadow, your hands are thin and you are slim. You need us. ”

“Yeah, I thought I did. I was wrong. Go back to your puppy. ”  
“He's married now. Jack, thanks for helping him. ”

"Go."

“Jack, listen to us. We love you."

Jack's scornful laugh ended when he tried to leave and Will grabbed him, they were close to the pearl's way.

"Jack, listen."

Jack's body froze when the voice was used by him. He hated her, he hated her now. He was always proud to be the most famous and still omega pirate. But now, he just hated that shit.

"Why are you running away?"

"You guys tricked me."

"Explain to me."

"You ... You said you loved me, but you don't. You switched me over to damn Dave Jones and - everything you said, about being together and taking care of each other. It was all wrong. ”

“Do you think of us like that, Jack? That we were just going to leave you and continue as a happy couple without our partner? Is that what you think of us, of your Alpha? ” Elizabeth shivered at the image of her mate being scolded, he was shaking.

"I ... I- N-no ..."

"So who put that bullshit in your mind?"

"When I was on board the Dutchman ... Dave Jones visited me and then–"

Will's loud growl made Jack immediately pass out with his eyes on the floor. He was grateful that no one was on the dock now as night fell. His elbows were shaking. Elizabeth came quickly to grab his shoulder and support him, purring to calm herself.

“Dave Jones didn't do my whole head. You ... I felt selfish. ” Jack raised his voice, meeting Will's and Elizabeth's sharp eyes as they turned to him. “I was angry when I left Henry on his island. How can you love me and keep me a secret from your son's life? They didn't talk about me, not even cursing. I thought it meant nothing ... But then I thought- I thought I really deserved it. It was my fault."

Will pondered a little before helping Jack and Elizabeth get into the pearl and head for the captain's cabin. The alpha sat Jack on his bed and felt with Elizabeth on a padded bench that was also there.

"Why do you think we never told him about you?"

“The boy spoke to me with every word. Don't make me an idiot.  
”

“We didn't say your name because we didn't want him to be after you, Jack. We thought he was angry enough to want us dead, and Henry was very bold as a child, always wanting to know why everything was. Of course, he wouldn't stop until he found the person we love and asked what you did to us. ”

"It doesn't change-"

"It doesn't mean that we don't speak."

"... As well?"

“Sparrow, you are everything to us. Like Henry, are you family, our companion, does our bite remind you of anything? ”  
Elizabeth purred, she and Will had come over and gently grabbed his hands and caressed his scent gland.

“We always miss you and are incomplete without you, Jack. You just weren't filled with a puppy of mine at the same time as Elizabeth because you flapped your wings away from our arms, Sparrow. ” Jack purred at the words.

He would never show it in front of anyone else, everyone beyond the doors saw Jack in only one way. A wanted and infamous opportunist pirate. The best of them.

But Will and Elizabeth had a right to see their instinctive side, their omega, the purrs, moans and tears. Just them.

His eyes were on fire when Will pulled his mouth gently to kiss her. And now there was no resentment in Jack's mind. He didn't know how he lasted that long, because he grabbed Will as if his life depended on it. Behind Elizabeth approved and stroked her back to say she was there.

“We love you, Jackie. Forever, not even the world of the dead will get us out of there. Do you love us? ”

“More than anything. Yes, Yes."

Will snarled and took care when laying Jack on the bed, Elizabeth smiled and kissed his neck.

“It started with you, Jack. And it will end with you. Our fucking life, we'll give it to you. Our souls. You are our end. ”

"It is our beginning."

Jack whimpered with the nickname. Beginning and end, he found it strangely poetic.

"You..."

“That's what we called him for Henry. He knows everything, all adventures. That you are the ink that wrote to us and will be the water that will erase us. ”

"We are here, Jack."

\- - -

“Fuck- yes-“

"Shh, I got you."

Jack groaned as the hardness invaded him deeper, his head was lying on Elizabeth's lap, who stroked her hair and sometimes pulled on her nipples. Jack was doubled and confused, in his head his companion omega must have been actively participating, but she was there smiling and caressing, and he didn't know–

"E-Elizabeth ... Ngh ...!"

"All right, dear. Today everything is for you. We know how you feel. Take it all. You look very good. ”

Will saw the dark, claw marks on either side of Jack's hip, he learned from Henry about what happened between Jack and Salazar, the treacherous snake. He purred and went deeper, listening to the whining as he lowered himself into the pirate's ear. 

"you are mine."

Sparrow screamed when his prostate was beaten again, Will was close, and he had two fingers in his dripping pussy. His alpha snarled and it didn't take long for him to bite the mating mark, marking it. Jack screamed and came over his stomach, the alpha had his movements slow, panting when all he saw was the overrated omega shaking from head to toe.

"this, very well. You are being so good. So tight taking me whole. Carry my son, will you? As you wanted. Will you be good for us? ”

Jack really couldn't speak to his mind around the clouds, but he nodded his head more than quickly as he moaned.  
Will was skilled at changing the hole for the soaked vagina and attaching the knot there, filling Jack with his seed until he realized his abdomen swelled with the amount of cum.

"That. Okay, we got you, darling. We love you, Sparrow. Our beginning, our end. ”

Jack was wrapped up in the middle of the two truly peaceful companions now. He stroked his belly before falling asleep.  
It was the first peaceful night that all three slept.


End file.
